


舒斯特夜未眠（译 Keep Every Home Fire Burning）

by Roy_1007, threells1939



Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), Booster Gold (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Kid Fic, M/M, Reconciliation, Super Buddies, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roy_1007/pseuds/Roy_1007, https://archiveofourown.org/users/threells1939/pseuds/threells1939
Summary: 泰德看到先锋时心脏漏跳了一拍，他看起来跟泰德最后一次见到他时一样年轻、帅气、英俊非凡。一瞬间仿佛过去三年从未发生过，仿佛泰德为了把先锋从他的生活中抹去所做的不懈努力从未奏效，而泰德可以走到他面前，搂住他的肩膀，跟他讲讲捉弄盖的最新恶作剧计划。
Relationships: Michael Carter & Rip Hunter, Michael Carter/Ted Kord, 迈克尔·卡特/泰德·科德
Kudos: 5





	舒斯特夜未眠（译 Keep Every Home Fire Burning）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Keep Every Home Fire Burning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853049) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



> 标题取自百老汇音乐剧《Anything Goes》的曲目《Easy to Love》。

泰德对沙利文街上新开的有机食品杂货店并不感冒。首先，这里挤满了年轻妈妈，给她们的小屁孩挑选着散养/本地种植/有机生产的，当然也贵得离谱的“零食”，而泰德觉得她们家小孩肯定更宁愿来一包水果软糖。另一方面，这里所有食品都很 _健康_ 。泰德的医生建议他在这里购物，让他别再无所顾忌地摄入卡路里和防腐剂，但泰德真的很难找到速食快餐、油炸食品和冷冻玉米热狗——这些都是他的主食。

还有，店里在放“Christmas Shoes”*。这可是 _十月份_ 。

*2011年，这首歌被 jezebel 网站评为“有史以来最糟糕的圣诞歌曲”。

他眯着眼阅读一盒全麦意大利面上的营养成分——唉，他得学会烹调这些玩意儿，不是吗？——听到货架另一侧的人说“我们买哪种口味？胡萝卜还是山药? ”

泰德愣住了，他认得这个声音。

他试图透过面前的架子偷看一眼，但是架子上的金属底板严严实实地挡住了他的视线，让泰德恨不得瞬间变异出透视能力。他悄然移动到货架尽头，东张西望，手里还攥着意大利面。

是 _先锋_ 。黑色T恤衬托出他古铜色的肌肤、一头金发和亮白的牙齿，紧身牛仔裤衬托出他的……其他资本。泰德看到先锋时心漏跳了一拍，他看起来跟泰德最后一次见到他时一样年轻、帅气、英俊非凡。为了将先锋从他的人生、他的心中抹去，泰德构筑了种种防线，但在这一刻几乎瞬间崩塌，仿佛他们并没有错过这三年的时光，他就可以这么走到先锋面前，搂住他的肩膀，跟他讲讲最新的捉弄盖的恶作剧计划。

然后他看到了那个宝宝。

宝宝坐在先锋的购物车里，吸着奶嘴，睁着圆溜溜的大眼睛看着先锋。是个男孩，根据他的短发（比先锋浅了一两个色调）和身上印着大卡车的蓝色T恤得出结论。泰德不善于判断孩子的年龄，但他认为这个孩子大概一岁左右。

起初他想着先锋只是恰巧站在这辆购物车 _旁边_ ，但是过道里并没有其他人。再说如果先锋没有孩子，他来婴儿食品区做什么呢？更何况，他手上还托着两罐婴儿食品，在他大手的衬托下显得小了不少，就像一位侍者在向富有的食客展示一缸新鲜龙虾。

“胡萝卜？跟我想的一样，”当小宝宝伸出圆圆的小手去够其中一个罐子的时候，先锋说道。他把山药味的放回架子上，又多拿了一罐胡萝卜的，丢进了车筐。购物车里的东西琳琅满目，泰德看到里面有配方奶粉，某种杂牌有机麦片，还有普通食物，大概是先锋自己吃的。

等等。不对。 _先锋_ 带着 _孩子？_ 这说不通啊。泰德肯定漏掉了什么东西。

好奇心淹没了他。在他还没有意识到前，腿已经先一步径直朝着先锋和卡车小子走过去了。“先锋？”

先锋还没转过身脸就已经白了，这可不是什么好兆头。

“泰德？”

“好久不见，”泰德说，他知道自己的声音并不如他希望的那般随意。 他指了指。 “你在哪儿偷的小孩? ”

先锋全身紧绷，多年来与他并肩作战，这是泰德所熟悉的一种防御姿态，好像他觉得泰德会突然冲上来吃掉这个孩子似的。 “瑞普是我的儿子。”

泰德的意大利面掉了。

“你的……你的儿子? ”他不可置信地喊出声来。

“对，”先锋不耐烦地说。“我正在教他不要和陌生人讲话。” 他转过身，推着购物车走了。

_啊哦_ 。好吧，也许是泰德活该。

尽管如此，他并不打算轻易放弃。他小跑跟上先锋，意大利面忘在了地板上。 “先锋，等等。我只是有点惊讶……是格拉迪丝的吗? ”

先锋讪笑一声，显然并没有被逗乐。“哈！不是。即便我们没有离婚，绝经后还能怀孕那也是奇迹了。不过‘格拉迪丝阿姨’的确喜欢偶尔过来逗逗他。”他推着购物车转了个弯，向农产品区走去。“在我跟梅丽莎春宵一度的九个月零一周后，她带着一包尿布和这个小家伙现身，说她没法再抚养这个小哭包，然后就离开了。最后一次听到她的消息时，她是住在杜比克。”

“你没有……”泰德没说完，因为不知道该怎么说。没有什么？试图强迫宝宝回到他不情愿的母亲身边？把他留在孤儿院的门口？在 eBay 上卖掉他？“这是多久以前的事了？”

先锋在一串串香蕉中挑选着。瑞普专心致志地注视着他，时不时警惕地瞥一眼泰德。泰德下意识地注意到，瑞普和先锋的眼睛是同一种蓝色。 “瑞普刚满一岁。”

一年。先锋已经当了 _一年_ 父亲，泰德却不知道。

“那个，呃……生日快乐，瑞普，”他说着，蹲下来看瑞普的眼睛。瑞普惊恐地皱起眉头，别过脸去。 “哦哦，好吧，抱歉。” 他直起身子，但瑞普那浅淡的眉宇间还残留着一丝焦虑。“他有点怕生，是吧? ”

“是的，”先锋简略地回答。“听着，我还有事要做，所以……”

“嘿，拜托，先锋，是我，”泰德摊开手。“你就不能抽出五分钟时间么。我们已经多久……”嗐，真是个糟糕的开场白。泰德十分清楚他们已经多久没说过话了，他相信先锋也是。“你得给我点时间习惯‘先锋爸爸’这个概念。我是说，你？带着个孩子？我只是很惊讶你居然没有把他淹死或者下毒什么的。”

他乐呵呵地，表示他是在开玩笑，但是先锋的眼睛里闪着怒火。“没错，泰德，开我儿子死了的玩笑 _真搞笑_ ，”他愤然道。

泰德张口结舌——他不是那个意思。“我……我……”

“我得走了，”先锋生硬地草草回答。泰德，曾经非常了解他，现在仍然非常了解他，知道他什么时候会克制住潜在的暴躁脾气。先锋把瑞普从购物车里抱出来，尿布袋扛在肩上。“再见，泰德。”

说完，他头也不回地走了。最后瑞普关心了一下泰德，从先锋肩膀上困惑地看了他一眼，然后挥了挥胖乎乎的手告别。

泰德本能地也向他挥了挥手。

好吧。他本来可以做得更好的。

“妈的，”他大骂一声，一边用手抹了把脸。他不能就这样放弃。他不顾过道里零星几个顾客的奇怪表情，从柜台上抓起一串香蕉，推着先锋丢弃的购物车向收银台走去。当他为先锋买单的时候，情不自禁地想起三年前的自己，声称他再也不想见到金色先锋了。现在好了，得上赶着追在他屁股后头。

行吧，他三年前怎么会料到先锋会有个 _孩子？_

一走出商店，他就从口袋里掏出手机打了个电话。“嘿，小芭，能帮我查个地址吗? ”

“当然，小虫，”芭芭拉说。“我们要找谁? ”

“呃……先锋，”泰德说。“肯定在大都会的某个地方。可能是迈克尔·卡特名下的房产。” 先锋与芭芭拉并无交集，将他的真名透露给她，感觉像是一种背叛，但是，泰德提醒自己，他和先锋不再是朋友了。

“对不起，我一定是信号不好，”芭芭拉说。“我发誓我刚刚听到你让我去找金色先锋。”

泰德皱皱眉头，尽管她看不到。这个嘛——他瞥了一眼拐角处的交通监控——她 _应该_ 看不到。 “你什么时候开始信号不好了? ” 他问。“请你查一下好吗？我撞见了他……说来话长。”

他能听到背景里有打字的声音。“那你以后会跟我说说么? ”

“当然。”毕竟，他可能需要一个可以依靠哭泣的肩膀。

“好吧，我有发现。一位迈克尔·J·卡特先生，1986舒斯特广场，公寓6B。嘿，那岂不是你的邻居? ”

“这么一说的话，是的。” 先锋会在这里买日用品，说明他就住在附近。尽管如此，一想到先锋离他这么近——天知道已经有多久了——而他却毫无察觉，泰德心里五味杂陈。“谢了，小芭，我欠你个人情。”

“随时效劳，小虫。”

泰德拎起袋子，开始步行。先锋的住处离这里只有几个街区。他可以送货上门，道歉，然后——

然后呢？他和先锋又不会神奇地重归于好。先锋已经说得很清楚了。见鬼，泰德甚至不确定先锋还想不想做他朋友。

但是他有着科学家的好奇心，他对那个孩子很感兴趣。或者，更准确点说，是好奇 _先锋_ 怎么带得孩子。这个人太不负责任了，连一株盆栽都养不活; 泰德完全想不出来他是如何养活一个完整的人的。

……但也不完全是这样。事实是，他想念先锋。在过去一年左右的时间里，他差不多已经到了忘记想念他的地步; 即使看到先锋的广告宣传，或者在新闻里听到他的超级英雄事迹，也没有让他感到不安。但是看到先锋本人，跟他对话，一切再次涌上心头，他还没能放下先锋。这也是他一直呆在麦克斯那个愚蠢的队伍里的原因。

而这，最终导致他们之间的关系走向了尽头。泰德几乎要掉头回去，但他的脚已经绕过了舒斯特广场的拐角，先锋家到了。

这是栋不错的建筑，只是没泰德想象中的时髦浮夸——那才是先锋应有的调调。门卫正在帮一位年长的女士拎行李，没空管泰德这边，他绕过前台就直接进了电梯。一到六楼，泰德就大步流星地冲到先锋家门口，趁自己反悔之前摁响了门铃。

“谁啊？”

“是我，泰德。”

长久的一片寂静，久到泰德心里开始七上八下。终于，先锋开了门，手上抱着瑞普。泰德举起购物袋以示和解之意：“你落下了这些。”

先锋盯着他：“你怎么……哦，芭芭拉，当然了。”

泰德又感到一阵内疚。“有地方让我放下这些东西吗? ”他问道，朝购物袋努了努嘴。

“等等。”先锋从口袋里掏出一叠现金，抽出几张二十元的钞票。泰德不经意间注意到对方是多么娴熟地换了一个姿势抱瑞普，那么轻松自得——这个男人曾经因为怕把粉丝的小孩摔了而拒绝跟他们合影。“喏。”

“你不用——”

“哦，抱歉，”先锋说着，又掏出一张钞票，“我忘了给小费。”

“够了，好吗？”泰德厉声说道，“我为在杂货店说的话道歉。你到底让不让我放下你这该死的购物袋? ”

先锋叹了口气，退后几步，让泰德进了公寓。 “厨房在那边。还有，在孩子面前请注意你的用词，好吗? ”

“对不起，”泰德又说了一遍。他走进厨房，把购物袋放在柜台上，转身面向卡特和他儿子。先锋轻轻地颠着瑞普，瑞普紧紧抓着先锋的衬衫，小心翼翼地四处张望。“那么，你叫瑞普，是吧？很高兴见到你。我……我是泰德。”

先锋有个孩子，这太奇怪了，更奇怪的是先锋的孩子竟然不认识泰德。他从未想过自己会成为先锋家小孩的“泰德叔叔”，主要是因为他从未想过先锋会有孩子，但他总是把先锋想象成自家的“先锋叔叔”。

瑞普盯着他。他的双眸真的跟先锋很像。“他不大爱说话，是吗？”泰德问。

“唔，他才一岁，”先锋说，好像这样泰德就能明白似的，他只知道婴儿在出生到上幼儿园前的某个阶段学会说话。“不过他能说几个词，比如‘大大’、‘爸爸’和‘不’。这是你最喜欢的词，是不是，瑞皮？‘不？’”他朝瑞普轻声说着，低头吻了吻他的脸颊。不知何故，泰德感到胸口一阵绞痛。

瑞普摇摇晃晃，试图抓住先锋的耳朵，嘴里咕咕哝哝。“嘿，嘘，”先锋说，轻轻颠着他，“不要打爹地。”

_爹地_ 。泰德搜肠刮肚想找出一个安全的话题。“你……你把他藏得很好。”他说，“我的意思是，你经常出现在媒体上，我从没听说过你有孩子。”

先锋撇撇嘴，泰德这才意识到他暴露了自己留意过先锋在媒体上的露面。“我也没怎么使劲藏着掖着，没有必要，”他说，“我的意思是，像金色先锋这样一个公众人物，没什么人觉得我还有秘密身份。况且我主要是阻止抢银行的和劫车的。并没有多少戴着面具的疯子专门针对我。我又不是 _蝙蝠侠_ 。”

“呐呐呐呐，”瑞普抗议着，在先锋怀里扭来扭去，先锋换了一只手抱他。

“哦，”泰德说，“我已经不……我退休了，所以，我都不做穿紧身衣这种事了。”他等着先锋翻个白眼，或是打趣他已经退休无数次了，甚至说服他不要退休，但先锋只是点了点头。“好吧，”泰德悻悻地收声。

瑞普又扭动了一下，然后尖叫起来，泰德不禁皱了皱眉。“对不起，他可能饿了。”先锋说，“我得去给他准备午饭，谢谢你把东西送过来。”

这显然是在下逐客令。泰德在厨房门前徘徊了一会儿，拼命想找个借口留下来，但是找不到。“哦，行，反正我也该走了。”他就这么被先锋送到了门口，“很……很高兴见到你，先锋。”

“嗯。”先锋打开了门。

“再见，瑞普。”

很显然，一天冲泰德挥一次手已经是极限了，瑞普不理睬他，而是使劲拉着先锋的衬衫，小身板向后倾得老远，泰德都觉得他都要掉下去了。“大大，呐呐， _呐——_ ”

先锋抬了抬眉毛，对泰德说：“回见。”

“……再见。”

泰德后退了几步，让门关上，抑制住了像推销员一样把脚伸进去，企图用魅力把门拉开的疯狂冲动。他感到恶心，他与先锋之间本来不应该是这样的——而现在就像撞见了你几乎不认识的同事，来自那家你讨厌的公司。

但这正是他想要的结果，或者至少他三年前是这么说。如果先锋——以及先锋的儿子——现在与他形同陌路，他就不能假装自己毫无责任。

他回头看了一眼杂货店的方向，叹了口气，然后回家去叫外卖。这就是为什么他喜欢科学胜过现实生活。在现实生活中，知道问题所在往往不会让你更好过。

暂时只在随缘连载：http://www.mtslash.me/thread-305313-1-1.html

完结了一起搬运ao3

**Author's Note:**

> 太太还有两篇在随缘上也有翻译：[Forget me not](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=113030)、[Hard for the Money](http://www.mtslash.me/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=173231&highlight=booster)
> 
> 顺便打个广告，欢迎加入“金蓝北极圈互助群”，Q群号718050158；以及金先锋中心汉化组“黄金助推器汉化组”，Q群号726043753


End file.
